In a fitting of this type known from DE 101 05 282 A1, the first fitting part, the ring and the adapter are connected to one another by means of a common weld seam. The weld seam is produced, for example, by a laser beam which is aligned in the axial direction perpendicular to the connecting surface and targets the abutment between the first fitting part and the ring located behind the adapter. Accordingly, the weld seam penetrates the adapter and then extends between the first fitting part and the ring.